1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for packing articles in cases for shipment or storage, and more particularly refers to a packing machine for automatically assembling bottles or the like into proper grouping, and loading the articles into a container without damaging the articles.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for assembling and loading articles such as bottles, cans, or the like, into containers for shipment are known in the art. Such apparatus generally comprises a conveyor for transporting the articles onto a platform, and means for loading a plurality of bottles in the desired formation onto a platform such as a grid. The platform or grid is then appropriately moved to permit the articles to drop through spaces intermediate the grid members and to fall into the container. Means has been disclosed for retarding the fall of the articles to prevent breakage, generally in the form of flexible or elastomeric fingers. However, the apparatus of the prior art has not been entirely satisfactory. The retarding force is difficult to control and generally different size retarding means must be applied to different size articles. Moreover, when the type of article or its size or configuration is changed, it is difficult to obtain proper retarding action.